


sexiest defenders of the universe

by dxvr



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Klance is implied, M/M, and god said: let there be a chatfic, good voltron era, groupchat messages, set somewhere in seasons 1 through 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxvr/pseuds/dxvr
Summary: Sharpshooter: fChefBoyardee: fcatboy keith: f
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	sexiest defenders of the universe

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is a 2014 era chatfic because i miss voltron.

New groupchat created! Members: Sharpshooter, ChefBoyardee, clown, SpaceDad, pidgeon

_Sharpshooter named the chat “sexiest defenders of the universe”_

**clown:** why am i here

 **clown:** what is this

 **clown:** why is my name clown?

 **Sharpshooter:** sorry about that i’ll fix it

 **catboy keith:** thank you

 **catboy keith:** excuse me???

 **pidgeon:** why… our rooms are ten feet away from each other….

 **SpaceDad:** Hello

_SpaceDad left the chat_

**pidgeon:** i don't think he knows how to use a phone

 **pidgeon:** hang on ill go ask

 **ChefBoyardee:** hi guys

 **Sharpshooter:** Hunk! my love it’s been too long since we last saw each other… my eyes miss your kind and beautiful smile… my heart aches for you

 **ChefBoyardee:** lance i just saw you look directly at me. we’re sitting four feet away from each other. you’re hogging my bed. 

**Sharpshooter:** nobody respects romance these days!

 **catboy keith:** please tell me someone heard that

 **Sharpshooter:** as much as i would love to let you live in your delusional mind keith

 **Sharpshooter:** I did just hear a scream

 **Sharpshooter:** and pidge never messaged us back

 **Sharpshooter:** f

 **ChefBoyardee:** f

 **catboy keith** : f

 **ChefBoyardee:** to be fair, shiro wouldn’t kill her

 **pidgeon:** he did NOT like that

 **pidgeon:** Hunk. you’ve never felt fear until you see that old man lunge towards you. i definitely could have died

 **Sharpshooter** : yeah shiro is pretty scary but you know what’s scarier? this fat a

 **catboy** **keith** : you’re a twig.

 **Sharpshooter** : thank you for your input

 **pidgeon** : you guys are not allowed to sext in here. its off limits. 

**ChefBoyardee** : let me cosign that cause that was some real shit you just said

 **catboy** **keith** : i hate it here

 **Sharpshooter** : he’s laughing at his own joke

_Sharpshooter sent a video [221.7 mb]_

**Sharpshooter** : his voice is like music to my ears

 **catboy keith** : could say the same about you lance :-)

 **Sharpshooter** : aw

 **catboy keith** : shitty music 

**pidgeon** : literally what did i say about the sexting.

 **ChefBoyardee** : im hilarious. comedy master.

 **catboy keith** : what do you want from me please let me sleep

 **pidgeon** : it’s?? 9:30?????? 

**catboy keith** : thats a perfectly reasonable time to sleep. 

**Sharpshooter** : keith. keith. are you 80? are you insanely old? i’ll bet ten quiznaks that shiro doesn’t sleep until at least 10pm. at least

 **catboy keith** : you definitely didn’t use that right

 **Sharpshooter** : mad because im rihgt?

 **catboy keith** : rihgt

 **ChefBoyardee** : rihgt

 **pidgeon** : TYPOOO IN THE GROUPCHAT

 **Sharpshooter** : NO GOD PLEASE

 **ChefBoyardee** : you know what has to be done. stop hiding under the covers.

 **Sharpshooter** : i want you guys to know i hate you my last dying words will be me cursing everyone here i 

**pidgeon** : hunk must’ve grabbed him

 **catboy keith** : good riddance. goodnight.

 **Sharpshooter** : The betrayal… The heartbreak… I am lost in this world with no one to guide me to safety…

 **ChefBoyardee** : I kicked him out of my room

 **Sharpshooter** : I will never recover… a shell of my former self… so lonely.. so sad…

 **pidgeon** : wait lance is that you

 **pidgeon** : are you actually crying

 **pidgeon** : GET BACK HERE

_pidgeon sent an image [13.1 mb]_

**pidgeon** : HE’S CRYING

 **ChefBoyardee** : IMKDJAKSJKAD

 **ChefBoyardee** : LANCE 

**Sharpshooter** : i love having a group of friends care so much about me, the concern over my well being is appreciated

 **pidgeon** : im crying. real tears are coming out of my eyes. this is too much

 **ChefBoyardee** : you’re allowed back in the morning, lance

 **pidgeon** : lance let me in

 **pidgeon** : he’s locked himself in his room

 **ChefBoyardee** : he deserves it

 **Sharpshooter** : i;m goif to slee p

 **ChefBoyardee** : sweet dreams :)

 **pidgeon** : goodnight sweet prince :)


End file.
